Jemma (she be like that)
May 29th (she was born) to parents Kim and Paul Griffin (premaritally ����) its ok tho shes repented her sins! Shes currently 14 years old and living in Australia with her parents, a sister Tayla who looks like a smaller version of her and too many cats. So listen here as I tell the story of her life! On May 29th, Jemma Amba Griffin was (for better or worse) b I r t h e d. She has curly hair, brown eyes and kinda brown skin. she was born a bit early. she did baby stuff for a bit (((((((((((boring)))))))))))), then took a few academic tests when she finally knew what speaking and stuff was and they realized she was a bit of weird kid, so her parents decided it was ok to let her go to pre-k while a little younger than the other kids. Ok, once the baby stuff was over she finally got to prep. On the first day, she saw a little crying blonde girl. 'ew' Jemma thought (probably) but her mum made her talk to her anyways. Jemma hated babies. and people that cried. and people. but the girl was ok. her name was charlotte. they spent the first 2 years of their primary school lives playing 'tough girls' where they would square up to random objects like 'tough girls do' (ok retard) and literally nothing else. wow! this sucks. its ok, because things are going to get way more exciting. By the time grade 3 rolled around, Jemma actually had to do work. dumb maths stuff and things. which was also gross. but hey, at least stuff was happening. by this time, Jemma had friends. Lochlan, Maddy, Charlotte, Kia and all these other kids who aren't as important. Then, in grade 3 Lochlan introduced Jemma to this little pale british girl called Tessa. she didn't like the british girl very much. she pronounced yogurt wrong and wanted to be friends with charlotte. they sort of hated each other for a bit, but by the end of grade 3, her, charlotte and tessa where all good friends. It was now time for the Golden Era of Grade 4. the golden era was pretty great everyone was friends now, and Jemma and Lochlan founded a game called 'Survival'. it was similar to tag and hide and seek, but better. way better. the o.g survival players, other wise known as charlotte, Tessa, Jemma, lochlan, joel, cody, kia and a few select others. the golden age held other treasures, too. everyone was friends. they all played Minecraft together, yet everyone has matured enough to not murder each others dogs and burn each others tree houses down. they pretended to have magic powers. Mitchell wasn't in the school yet. they had a good teacher. a good class. life was good. then grade 5 happened. the classes got split up. Jemma went with maddy and all the other smart kids. charlotte was with the popular kids and Tessa was with shay. everything felt different now. but different classes weren't gunna split them up, right? Lochlan and kia decide they were too cool for the rest of the group, and they left. joel and cody followed. maddy and shay stopped being friends. but it was ok, because tessa and jemma and charlotte were still together, right? I haven't mentioned it yet, but there was another girl, tahlia. tahlia and charlotte quickly became friends. we started to see more of tahlia and less of charlotte. Jemma and charlotte stopped talking. Jemma didn't like that. Tessa didn't like it very much either. but there was no time to worry about that, because there was a new thing to be worried about; student council. everyone wrote cringy speeches, Jemma included. everyone wanted to be on student council (which is odd, because all you did was stack chairs and read on parade sometimes). Jemma got on the student council. so did Tessa and charlotte. charlotte started talking to Jemma again, but it wasn't the same. she was more like tahlia now. ew. then, grade 6 was over. which means it was time for something bigger. and worse (Objectively). highschool. a lot happened in grade 7. mainly bad stuff. charlotte started dating a boy called luke. he resembled an elephant a bit and didn't know how to spell. that ended quickly. 'hey babey im bracking up with you' was probably the most iconic thing he ever said. Jemma was put with the smart kids, again. but these smart kids were alright. her, freya and lily soon became friends. however, not everyone she became close with this year was for the better. a boy named harry caught her attention. he resembled a lego brick, but he was nice enough. they went on a grand total of one date, and Jemma may or may not have sat on the floor of the movie theatre while watching gaurdians of the galaxy instead of next to him. he turned out to be crazy, but Its ok, charlotte broke up with him for Jemma. Jemma was glad that it was over, and more importantly, charlotte was back to her usual self. harry may or may not have stalked Jemma afterwards but it wasn't t h a t bad. grade 8